Young Jess and Old Rivers
by DrJessBrackett12
Summary: Jess receives a letter from an old friend... Based on the song: "Old Rivers" by Walter Brennen


**_The title character of "Old Rivers" is an elderly farmer, a childhood friend of the song's main protagonist. The protagonist, whose family is very p_****_oor_****,********_recalls how Old Rivers used a mule-driven plow to cultivate the fields in the hot sun. The mule's name was "Midnight," and he would plow straight rows for the crops. During a break, Old Rivers would take the boy aside and tell of a place he one day was going to go, by "climb(ing) that mountain." The place is not specifically named, but it can be inferred through the lyrics — "Walk up there among them clouds/Where the cotton's high and the corn's a-growin'/And there ain't no fields to plow" — that Old Rivers was speaking of Heaven._**

**_Years later, the young boy is now an adult and, having moved away from his dirt-poor farming community, is now a success in his chosen field. He talks about a letter he received from his hometown, where he learns that Old Rivers has died. The protagonist is stunned and deeply saddened by this news, and needs to find shade to gather his thoughts and grief. However, he is able to take comfort in what Old Rivers one day told him about Heaven._**

Jess Harper watched as Slim and Andy Sherman came riding in on the buckboard, with a mule attached. Suddenly, something clicked in Jess' mind and he hurried over to the buckboard and rested a hand on the seat, which the younger Sherman was sitting on. He quickly glanced at the mule and then back at his boss.

"A mule?" Jess asked.

"A mule...not ours, just transportin' it to a friend's farm, Andy's friend to be precise. You remember Tom Higgins?" The older Sherman replied as he jumped from the buckboard, his younger brother, Andy, did the same.

Jess shook his head. "No, sorry, can't remember."

"Jess weren't here that one time, Slim." Andy chuckled and unhooked the mule. He rested his cheek on the animal's muzzle and smiled. Jess came over and rubbed its muzzle too.

"Here's a letter for you Jess, from Texas." Slim handed the Texan a discolored envelope. Jess took it hesitantly.

"Texas, huh?" Jess bit his lower lip and opened the mail, then began to interpret the scribbles on the paper.

"Oh, I hate this scribble writin'." Jess mumbled.

"If you write in cursive then you'll have an easier time readin' it. But it's hard to read other people's writing, I do agree."

"I half write in it." Jess quickly replied.

"Yours is almost scribbles, ya write so fast."

Jess waved him off and studied the letter. Andy peeked over his shoulder.

"Andy go away." Jess said curtly, then sighed and turned towards Andy. "Sorry. Please, don't look over my shoulder, it bothers me."

"Sorry, and don't worry it bothers Slim too." Andy looked at Slim and grinned.

Slim noted the change in Jess' expression from a deep, concentrating one to a confused one. At least he thought it was confusion.

"Well, Jess?" Slim spoke up.

Jess' eyes left the paper and traveled over to the mule that stood eating something out of Andy's hand. Everything vanished around him and the mule was the only thing standing there. Jess thought he heard his name being called but he ignored it. He crushed the letter in his fist and touched the mule's muzzle again.

"Midnight?" He tried to smile but couldn't.

"Jess, ya stubborn mule, do ya hear me?" Slim shook his friend who seemed to be in a trance like stage.

Jess blinked his eyes; he felt the knot in his throat and the tears in his eyes. He did hear Slim, but he couldn't seem to answer.

"He loved Midnight…" Jess whispered and ran his fingers along the mule's neck.

"His name ain't Midnight, Jess. It's Stars. Don't ask me why Tom picked Stars, but he did. I'm gonna try n' git him to change it." Andy laughed and stuck his hand under the mule's mouth so he could eat its contents.

Jess quickly pulled his hand away and started down the road, trying to keep his emotions locked up till he was alone. Slim and Andy stared in surprise.

"What'd I say?" Andy gave his older brother a worried look.

"Nothin' that I know. But that letter was from Texas, maybe it's a family issue."

"He didn't bring his horse." Andy noted.

"At least we know one thing." Slim rested a hand on Andy's shoulder.

"What?" Andy looked up with a questioning expression.

"He'll come back." Slim smiled and pulled his brother's hat over his eyes. "Let's unhitch and I'll go talk to him, if he doesn't return."

"Okay!" Andy started to bring the mule to the barn while Slim unhitched the team from the buckboard.

Jess found solitude under a big tree that allowed him to have a view of the ranch, but also a view of the free plains. The free plains that lead back home to Panhandle country. That hot, dusty, dry day when he met someone who would becoming his best friend. Old River.

Seven year-old Jess had been walking since before sun up on one of the hottest days of the summer. He had half full canteen of water and an apple and a slice from yesterday's bread in a gunnysack. He had gotten up before everyone else and started to make his trek to find a better life. He hated the one he lived now, the few trips to town, which was one every three years, ended terribly because he would get called 'dirt' and other things and then Jess would start fighting. Of course he received the most hits and when they got back to their little home/shack Jess would get a tanning. The age you were, determined the number of swats you got. Then Jess had to go to work and was at it all day and at home he was too tired to eat so he went straight to bed.

Right now, Jess was drenched in sweat and he ended up in just his trousers, shirt in the gunnysack, along with some busted up boots that he used only in the winter and work.

He squinted ahead of him and his stomach growled in need of food, but Jess knew he couldn't eat. Not yet at least. He took a gulp of the water in the canteen and trudged on.

Boys in town had a better life than he did and that's where he was going. He always wanted to escape the punishments that he seemed to get constantly and the work that left him no time to be like boys in town. They got to play and he didn't.

He felt tired all of a sudden and the world around him was swimming in front of him. He squinted harder, even harder in order to concentrate on the land ahead. He was too tired. He had to sleep. The sun was burning above and he felt his legs give out below him.

Jess was conscious and aware of someone talking to him. He tried to open his eyes as much as he could but only got them half way opened and he saw an old man looked at him with a thick graying beard surrounding his features.

"Hello, boy, can ya hear me?" He said gently and laid a wet rag on Jess' forehead.

"H-how…" Jess couldn't form the words, his mouth was too dry and his throat was sore.

"Easy child. I'm glad y'er awake. Afeared the worst." He gave Jess a kind smile. "Drink this." The old man held a glass up to Jess' mouth and he took the much-needed drop of water. He wanted more and tried for it, but it was removed from him immediately.

"Water..." Jess moaned.

"In a bit, ya have t'have sips only. Now, do ya remember yer name?"

Jess closed his eyes tight and whined as he moved his head from side to side. He wanted water so bad.

"Sh, it's a'right, boy. Go to sleep, huh?" The old man replaced the now warm wet rag with another cool one.

Jess slowly opened his eyes, this time with no effort and he could look around at his surroundings. It was dark, but a small fire was burning in the fireplace. He tried to sit up but his arms wouldn't support him and he fell back on the soft pillow. A door opened in the darkness and Jess heard feet scuffle along the floor towards him.

"You are awake!" He smiled and put a full glass of water on the floor. He propped Jess' pillow up and pulled the boy into a sitting position. Then put the glass and allowed him a sip, then after a while another one, then another one…

"I brought you one of my shirts to wear while your clothes get washed. Jess just nodded and let the man put it on him. Then let him have a sip again.

"More…"

"Nope sorry. You get more rest and I'll see ya in the mornin'."

Jess just nodded and slowly faded into darkness, again.

The next time Jess opened his eyes light was streaming through the room and he felt wide-awake. He sat up and got out of the temporary bed, looking at place. The old man came back in and greeted him.

"Good morning! Do ya feel better t'day?"

Jess heart skipped a beat, he jumped back up on the bed and his eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry, kid." The old man chuckled and put down his mug before walking over and feeling Jess' forehead. "Fever gone. Hey, ain't ya one of them kids that live on that big plantation? You're a Harper, right?"

Jess nodded. "Jess."

"Well, Jess, my name is Old Rivers." The old man held his hand out and Jess shook it.

"Why Ol' Rivers?" Jess asked.

"Just what they call me, is all. Why's yer name Jess?" He took a sip from his mug.

"My Ma calls me that. But ain't Ol' Rivers a...it ain't a normal name."

"Jess ain't normal is it?"

Jess thought of that for a moment. Jesse Harper. Sounded normal. He didn't understand.

"May I have some coffee?" Jess asked in the polite manner his Ma taught him to.

"Ya may." Old Rivers went to the pot and poured the boy a mug.

"Thank ya." Jess took it and drank some.

"Now, Jess, what were ya doin' way out here?"

"I…" Jess began but stopped.

"Now, Jess ya tell the truth, understand?"

"I was runnin' away." Jess mumbled and lowered his head.

"Why?"

"'Cos, I din't like that life."

"What didn't ya like 'bout it, son?"

"Punishment, work...I wanna be like them kids in town and play games they play."

"Boy, how old are ya?"

"Seven." Jess replied.

"How are ya gonna take care of yourself?"

Jess shrugged. "Someone would want me to work."

"Ya would work, huh? Just like ya are doin' at home?"

"I...yeah I guess so."

"Yer family needs ya, Jess."

"They have...six other kids. They have enough."

"Enough what?"

"Kids t'help around the house and farm."

"What is a family, Jess?"

"Huh?"

"What does the word family mean?"

"Well, it starts with a pa and a ma and they get t'gether n' have kids."

"And what else?" Old River sat on the bed next to Jess, waiting for the boy to finish thinking.

"Well, they sleep in the same house, even the same bed, they eat t'gether…they…"

"They do things together." Old Rivers interrupted him. "Family is when a group of people are together and both have a part. They share everything and help each other. Does your ma and pa love you?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Ma, she does, but pa he don't hav'the time."

"What about your siblings?"

"Francie is my sister. She's older but she is my best friend. Daniel is too, but not like Francie."

"The others?"

"No. Two baby brothers and ma spends most of her time with them, they're more important than me, so I thought ma got two new kids so I wasn't needed no more. So I left. Pa can hit them now and they can do the work I did."

"Don't ya think yer family will miss you?"

"No. They have my brothers and sisters and Pa didn't like me anyways."

"Yer baby brothers need caring for the most, Jess. Do you remember when you were their age?"

"Ma made me wear Francies dress until I was six! I didn't like it, 'cause I wanted to wear what Daniel and Frank wore, Ma wanted a girl, no a boy. That's why no one wants me."

"All children where a dress until they are at least six. Don't ya see yer little brothers in one?"

Jess thought for a moment. "Yeah."  
"Everyone has to go through that stage...even I did."

"You?"

The old man nodded, with a twinkle in his eye.

"That's funny." Jess cracked a smile.

"It is. But another thing, Jess. Would yer Ma of had two other boys if she didn't want boys?"

Jess frowned and sat there in deep concentration. "I reckon not…"

"She wanted a boy for sure, and I know a mother's heart when her child leaves. I bet ya yer parents are worried sick about you."

"Pa ain't."

"Just because he punishes you when you do wrong don't mean he doesn't love ya."

"That's what Daniel says. But Pa does it even when I don't need it. Mostly it's at night or out on the fields. Daniel knows, but he says Pa is going through tough times and it'll go away. He even said he'd talk to Pa. But I work from sun up to sundown and sometimes I get stuck with doing some chores in the dark. When we go to town, most kids are playing games...I wanna be like them."

"Jess you were born into a family that works to survive, just like I was and that's what I'm doing now. I never had a free day in my life. Except on holidays. But I was like you, and I understand. But yer parents love you no matter what. Sometimes it helps to ask them about it and talk to them."

"The punishments have gotten more worst at my age. Pa seems more angry."

"Just talk to him, alright."

"I ain't goin' back."

"I'll take ya back."

"No."

Old Rivers stood up and put his and Jess's mug in the bowl next to the pump. Jess followed.

"What's that?"

"What?"

"That big thing." Jess pointed to the pump.

"It's called a pump. It pumps water into this bowl." The old man began to pump water into the tall bowl.

"Wow!"

"Boy, ya wanna earn something?" Old Rivers asked.

"Money? Yeah." Jess nodded.

"Let's go outside."

They walked outside and to the barn. The old man pulled out a mule and handed Jess the lead rope.

"If ya'er good with horses, then ya can handle Midnight."

"Midnight don't look like a horse."

"She's a mule."

"Mule." Jess repeated and rubbed Midnight's nose, then hugged it. "I love animals. They are the only ones that understand."

"Understand yer feelings? Yes and no. They listen, but they don't help. Now lets get plowing."

Jess started his first job and they worked until lunchtime, or until Old Rivers said it was lunchtime. He brought out sandwiches and something for Midnight, which Jess happily fed the mule, before sitting down and eating his sandwich.

"Ya see that hill over there, boy?" Old Rivers asked suddenly.

Jess looked but he had to really look out a ways in order to see what the old man saw. "Not many hills here."

"No, but imagine it bein' taller, till it reaches the clouds."

"There ain't even clouds in the sky!" Jess looked at the old man with a confused look.

"No, but when there is. Imagine the hill reaching the clouds. Them are called mountains, Jess, and they are beautiful. One day I am gonna walk up there among them clouds. Where the cotton's high and the corn's a-growin', and there ain't no fields to plow."

"No fields? And ya have cotton 'n' corn?" Jess was even more confused.

"Yes, son, no fields to plow, it's all provided and tended to. I don't have to do no work."

"I'd like to be there."

"Ya wouldn't son. It's terrible gettin' there. It'll be when yer my age."

"Yer age?"

"Ya heard 'bout heaven?"

"That's where God lives."

"He is gonna provide for me and give me a home, one day. No work, just rest."

"Really? I'll come n' visit ya."

"Sorry ain't possible. Jess, I want just as much as ya to get away from this hard life, and I'm thinkin' now, it's close." The old man put his arm around Jess and pulled him closer.

"Close? How close?"

"Real close."

"Old Rivers, I wish ya were my Pa."

"No you don't."  
"Yes I do."

"Jess, I'm a bad man. Yer pa is better 'n' me. Jess, I would kill ya by now. Boy, I had a boy of my own and he died. I didn't have any money and everyone was starving. I was the only survivor. It was horrible. Yer Pa raised four kids before you, and they're still alive."

"Frank left us. He didn't like me either."

"Jess, yer a lucky boy. Ya have a family who loves you and siblings that get along and ya are breathing and still strong, even if ya are skinny as ya are now."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry ya lost yer family."

"It's life Jess. My own family I grew up in went to wreck 'n' ruins when my brother ran away, and I never heard from him again."

Jess looked up with a sad expression. "Ya think my family is like that?"

"Possibly. In fact it's very possible. Children mean everything to parents. I learned that when I got married. My boy ran away too, and I thought I'd never see him again, that's when I went bad."

"Bad?"

"Son, yer parents love you and need you."

"I don't want them to be that-a-way."

"Then we can head on over there once Midnight rest s'more."

"But I'm not sure."

"Jess, yer still a child, a boy who needs a ma and pa. And they need their boy. Ya just ask 'em how much ya mean t'them."

"My Pa will get mad at me when I come back."

"That is for him to decide. Right now we need t'get ya home."

"Can I come and visit you and Midnight?"

"Sure can." The old man smiled and lifted Jess into his arms. He remembered his own child, who would be a grown man by now if he had lived.

Near dinnertime, Jess headed out with Old River towards his home. His father and Daniel were not home, but his mother and sisters were, and they were so excited to see him. Mrs. Harper held her little boy tightly.

"What made you do that, Jess?" She asked with a tear falling off her cheek and held Jess by his arms as she looked into his eyes.

Jess's lips tightened and he frowned. "I don't like it." He finally said.

"Like what?"

"This life."

"Do you like me and your Pa? And your sisters and brothers?"

Jess felt the knot in his throat about to burst and he couldn't hide his sorry expression. Francie rested a hand on his shoulder and Carrie observed, keeping the two younger boys back.

"I do...just that...I...I don't know." Jess hugged his ma and buried his face in her neck. Lauren Harper rubbed her son's trembling back and whispered in his eye that she loved him and that it would be okay.

"Jess? Can ya introduce me to your friend?" Lauren pulled Jess off her and he wiped his eyes and tried to control his breathing, then looked from her to Old Rivers, but didn't say anything.

"Names Old Rivers, ma'am. Jess here is a very lucky boy." He smiled.

"He is." She looked at her son and ran her fingers through his dark waves. "You mean a lot to me Jess Harper." She told him, still getting over the worry that had been burdening her since he went missing.

"He offered to help me start my fields up, if that's alright ma'am, could he?" Old Rivers questioned.

"If Jess wants to, I don't see why not. He can every now and then of course, his father does need him in the fields here."

"That is fine. Whenever." The old man smiled and almost cried himself as he watched the mother and child reunion. Wishing it could happen to him.

"I better go. Bye, Jess."

Jess ran over and hugged the old man. "Thanks." He smiled and looked up at Old Rivers, who smiled back.

Jess lowered his head. "And forever on he kept tellin' me he would go to that 'high mountain'. He said he dreamed of it every night, now his words have a whole new meaning. He impacted my life as a boy."

"Is there anything I can do?" Slim asked.

"No…" Jess looked up at Slim quickly. 'Where'd he come from?'

Slim smiled a little at his partner's surprised look. "Didn't notice you were tellin' me a little portion of your life?"

"No, reckon not...was I talkin' to ya this whole time?"

"Yeah. I came to check on you when ya didn't come back. You just started talkin' out loud."

"Sorry, Slim."

"Don't be sorry. It was nice to learn a little bit about you. I hardly know anything."

Jess cracked a small smile. "Yeah. But it's hard to go back."

"Did he mean a lot to ya?"

"Yeah. He was my second father. When my pa hit me I would get mad and tell him that I wished Old Rivers was my pa. That would make him even more angrier, then it…" Jess stopped, he had to.

"Don't have to talk anymore, Pard. I'll leave ya now."

"Thanks, Slim."

"Jess, I'm always gonna be here to talk when ya need to."

"I know and that has been said before." Jess said with a hint of anger and irritation. He lowered his head and watched the dirt beneath.

Slim put a hand on Jess' shoulder and squeezed it. Jess looked up to see a reassuring smile on Slim's face.

"I know how ya feel, Jess. I can help ya get over it."

"No, it's fine. I'll get over it. Had to with my folks." Jess said with sadness and shook his head. "I never really hated my pa...I learned how to handle him and learned that he was actually fun when he spent time with me."

"You're a surprising person, Jess." Slim released a chuckle.

"Guess I do sound like I'm confused...but I wish I sent a letter to Old Rivers. I saw him when I came back to Texas...before I left on the drift. He said to stay in touch...and it never happened."

"Well, I'm sure he understands."

"I let him down, Slim." Jess tried to hold back his emotions.

"Let it all out, Jess. Don't keep it in."

Jess sat down on the ground and sighed, but let a tear go.

"I messed up, Slim." Jess watched as he twisted his fingers together.

"Jess, you're restarting. Here on the ranch. Ya're starting over. Put the past behind you."

"It ain't that easy."

"Isn't."

Jess glanced a Slim, who had a wide grin on his face.

"If you're gonna start picking up Andy's language then you will be treated like Andy." Slim sat down and put his arm around Jess' shoulders.

"No thank you."

"Jess, there is a boy inside there somewhere, I've seen it when ya entertain Andy. When ya joke with me, during day and night. I've seen him come out."

"I'm a man now."

"That boy inside just demonstrates that ya haven't gone hard clean through. You're free around Andy and serious around me." Slim paused and looked up in the sky. "Most of the time…"

Jess felt a little better after talking to Slim, and he felt his stomach rumble.

He gave Slim a punch in the arm and jumped up. "We gonna get home for dinner? I'm starved! And Jonesy said he'd have a pie ready for afterwards."

Slim grinned and stood up. "Yup."

Suddenly, Andy came rushing up. "What's taking you so long? Dinner is ready!"

Jess smiled, ruffled the boy's hair and started for the ranch house.

"Something wrong with Jess, Slim?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Ya came to talk to him, and he looks like he was upset."

"He's better. Just lost an old friend." Slim put his hand on his brother's shoulder and started walking towards the house.

"Oh." Andy nodded. He understood, because he and Slim had lost two loved ones too.


End file.
